Sonic VS Tails: A Race for Friendship
by Megamixer50
Summary: Tails has been tricked by Robuttnik into thinking that Sonic is evil! What will happen? Set before the events of Sonic 2. R&R!


**What on earth?! A story that implies a rivalry between Sonic and Tails?! I must be mad. Oh well, enjoy! Don't forget to R &R!  
** **  
**

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog, a 12-Year-Old Hero from South Island, sped through the forest, destroying all the Buzz Bombers, motobugs and badniks in sight.  
"Robuttnik's not getting away this time!" he yelled.

It didn't take him very long before he came face to face with Robotnik, once again in his Eggmobile.

"What do you want Sonic?" Eggman asked.  
"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?! You're practically destroying South Island with your damned robots! Now if you just stop, confess and end this new scheme of yours right now, I may let you go without trashing your precious hovercraft!  
"Moi? Why me? No, my dear hedgehog, aha.. This is all the genius handy-work of my new sidekick, have you two been introduced? No? Well here he is..." Eggman laughed, holding a hand out to his right. Just then, a dark figure leapt out of the shadows, and swung from tree to tree. When it at last landed, Sonic could see that the incredibly acrobat he just saw was actually a small, orange fox with two tails, seemingly about the age of 6 or 7.

"Whoa! Sick! An orange fox with two tails!" he laughed.

"Not just any fox with two Tails... watch!" Eggman smirked once again. At this point, the fox stood in a fighting position, glaring at Sonic with an angry expression on his face. He tapped his feet, one at a time, on the ground, opening a little holder at the back of his shiny shoes. as it opened, he took out a strange, green jewel out of between his two Tails. Now Sonic was really surprised.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CHAOS EMERALD?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Sonic, this is Miles Prower, Miles this is Sonic the Hedgehog," Eggman grinned, ignoring Sonic's comment. Miles inserted the emerald into one of his holders, the Emerald somehow multiplied itself and created a clone in the other holder. Then they closed on the inside of the Shoes. Then, for his next surprise, Tails pulled out a Chilli from behind his back, and ate it in one gulp.

"I'll leave you two to it shall I? Muahahahahahaa..." Eggman roared with laughter as he flew off.

"LET'S RACE! YOU ON ME! THROUGH EMERALD HILL ZONE! THE WINNER GETS TO DESTROY THE OPPONENT!" Miles screamed, as his entire body went redder than the pepper he ate, and steam blew out of his ears.

"Huh... if that's Robuttnik's new plan for a way to kill me then I'm surprised. But if I have no choice... LET'S DANCE!" Sonic said, blasting off faster than the speed of light.

Miles followed suite, dashing towards Sonic with a red trail of fire following behind. Sonic, who seemed like a Blue Blur at that moment, looked behind him, and was completely startled to see Miles not more than a couple of meters away from him, and he was catching up!

"NO WAY! NOBODY'S EVER RUN THAT FAST! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Sonic yelled at himself. Then he took a second look, the first thing he noticed this time was that Tails was being propelled using his Tails, not just the Emerald giving his feet a boost!  
"THAT'S IT!" Sonic thought, "I'll use my Spin-dash move! He'll never catch up when he's rolling with those Tails..." then Sonic leapt into the air, he curled up into a ball and began to roll, moving even faster. Miles was surprised but attempted to roll nevertheless. Fortunately for Sonic, he was right, Miles tripped over his tails and flew threw the air, he screamed in pain as he crashed into a nearby tree. Sonic laughed as he dashed through the rest of Emerald Hill Zone, avoiding choppers, leaping up and over ledges, collecting shields and rings, until finally, he was tripped up by something.

"A rock?! Damn, how did I trip over that?!" Sonic muttered, mentally slapping himself, as he got up and brushed himself down, he saw Miles once again speed up to him. Unfortunately for both of them, Miles was going too fast to notice Sonic, and they crashed into each other, they started rolling in a ball, collecting dirt now as all the rings they collected disappeared. Finally, the goal was in sight, Sonic kicked Miles and sent them both flying, Miles crashed into a wall and fell to the ground weakly, he began to sob in guilt.

"No! I can't lose! Master will kill me!" he wailed, but no matter what he said, Sonic flew past the goal post and landed in a tree. Suddenly, Eggman flew by and saw that Miles wasn't even CLOSE to beating Sonic.

"WHAT?! YOU FAILED?! You... YOU... YOU STUPID, PATHETIC, CHILD-ISH INSOLENT FOOL! YOU ARE A TERRIBLE SIDEKICK AND IF YOU WERE A ROBOT I WOULD HAVE INCINERATED YOU BY NOW! HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME LIKE THIS!?" Eggman roared in rage.

"Master please!" Miles pleaded, but Eggman ignored him, he moved downwards and reshaped his Egg Mobile into a Drill Machine, to the sad fox's great sadness, Eggman was heading straight for him in the vehicle. Miles was paralyzed in fear and was in too much pain to move.

"No... could this really be my end already? No... It can't be! I musn't let him get away with this! Maybe I was wrong about Sonic... perhaps he's not the villain after all..." Tails thought as everything started to fade, his entire life was flashing before his eyes. Then he heard a voice...

"STOP!"

"What now hedgehog?!"

"Why would you hurt an innocent life like this? That's just... cold man! So cold..." Sonic yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU CARE ANYWAYS?! HE TRIED TO KILL YOU!" Eggman roared.

"You clearly tricked him into thinking that I was the villain," Sonic grinned.

"Eh... well I..." he replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I thought so," Sonic laughed, then he proceeded to cut through the drill, spin-dash round the vehicle multiple times, then smash the Eggmobile, causing the machine to explode and shoot Eggman into the next zone.

"CURSE YOU SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCC!" he screamed as he disappeared. Sonic stood victoriously and turned around, only to find the young fox-cub staring at him in amazement and admiration. Sonic grinned, he knew exactly what the child was thinking.

"Way past cool, huh?" he laughed. Miles nodded, making Sonic laugh even more.

"Haha, you're an interesting kid Miles, catch ya later sport!" he stuck up his thumb.  
"Hey, wait! WAIT!" Miles shouted, chasing Sonic into the next zone.

 _Chemical Plant Zone..._


End file.
